falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Liberty
A Pre-war prison camp turned base on one of Canada's northern Island Pre-war The base itself was created as an internment camp for Chinese-Americans and captured canadian rebels. constructed on a one of Canada's northern most islands Parry Island near the north pole. The chances of escape in the first place were ultra slim and survival was basically zero. The Enclave took over in 2072 and began taking indivuals for tests back in Mariposa and using the others as a work force manning large weapons factory on the base creating weapons for not only the American troops but also for their own men. Post-war The base itself was not affected even remotely by the radiatin from the bombs down south and was really free from worry about radiation poisoning. Soon enough the Oil Rig made its transmission to all known bases with its design for the Mark I Power Armor. This armor along with the design for Vertibirds was put into production at the factory. It was also soon discovered they were not the only ones on the island a group of scientists had been on the island for the U.S governement testing nuclear weaponry and designing new weaponry. This men were promptly contacted and picked up via Vertibird. Once back at their base they began testing all the new weapons they had designed and made prototypes of including a powerful artillery peice they called Nuclear Nelly. Also soon arriving was a group of Chinese remnants from Alaska fleeing the New American Army. they set up a camp and were goinf to bed for the night when several Vertibirds flew over dropping Mini Nukes on the camp killing dozens of men and wounding many more. Enclave troops also swooped in and wiped out whatever was left. What was unique about the attack were the Vertibirds that were used they were a special stealth variant drawn up by one of the engineers at camp liberty, that could go completely invisible and silent. After several months the Oil Rig transmitted the design for Mark II Power Armor and this was added to their arsenal. Also the laborers began to die off making a shortage of labor so the engineers went to work and completely robotized the factory solving their problems the remainder of the laborers were simply used for target practice. Post-Oil Rig After the destruction of the Oil Rig the base began to branch out no longer waiting for the massive bombardment of FEV in the air stream to wipe out the world. Many of the islands surrounding the place were used for ethier tests with new Nuclear weaponry or as places for setting up outposts were the roops rapidly learned about the world down south. At one point or another the Enclave occupied an old relay station on Victoria Island and picked up a message from Chicago about the new Enclave President. Camp Liberty signed in being one of the Enclaves northern most oupost. the radio station also was hooked into an old Airforce base in Greenland a secret base in the middle of the island. There the Enclave discovered more of their comrades and their access to a massive weapons system called Cerberus. The base was brought into their sphere of influence and the weapon system was tested. Currently the leader of this group is Major Dennis Hoffman. Technology The group like most other Enclave use the Mark I and II Power Armors along with Plasma and Laser weaponry. Nuclear Nelly- A massive Artillery peice made in the Pre-war times and could fire a powerful nuclear artillery shell, it was tested several times by the Scientists and then shown off to the Enclave officers there the weapon was such a success with the brass that it was put on a special units list and only deployed in defense of the island. Behemoth Power Armor- Another design from the scientists and engineers this was a powerful new power armor that was more of a Mech than a armor set the trials with it were exemplary and it was soon n production given out to only specialists, the Mech stands about twelve feet tall and carrys specialty weaponry designed around the indivual users preferences. VB-02 Mk.VII- This Vertibird was designed and built by the engineers on base. The Vertibird was a msiive success and given is now the only kind used on the base just not always with the stealth mode on that use is reserved fro the Spartan teams stationed there and for making suprise attacks or ambushes. the only chink in the armor is one the engines are prone to overheating when the stealth equipment is turned on for too long and once it turns on the stealth field it cannot use its weapons or the field will be broken. Lanius systems- This was ArmCo's response to the prodction of the Brutus weapons system, it was offered and accepted by the department of defense and built also in low orbit the only difference they were Artillery peices massive ones mounted on modules instead of Missile Launchers ethier way these went up over the U.S and hotspots all over the globe, they fired Nuclear tipped Artillery shells thus counting them under SatCom's nuclear weapons list. Cerberus - go to link Category:Locations